


And the Void Would Be Calling (Art)

by davincis_girl



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Time Travel, oh no what happened to Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Cap_Ironman Reverse Big Bang challenge on Live Journal. </p><p>Steve is in a very bad way, but is it really happening?  Tony could be suffering from amnesia, a hitch-hiker from a parallel dimension, a ghost or maybe a time-traveller. He's sure he could work out the answer if Steve would just stop pretending he was Tony's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Void Would Be Calling (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel very, very privilaged to have ended up with Jadedoll whom I already had much respect for in multiple fandoms, as my partner in this challenge. I was literally reading one of her Heroes fics the morning that I opened up an email to find out we would be working together. Not only should you check out the story she made from this picture, I highly recommend that you check out all her work. Many thanks to Peaceful Sands for feedback on my art.
> 
> [Jadedoll's story is here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/387387)

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=tonysecondversionsmallcopy-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=800widetonytimetravel.jpg)


End file.
